Z-Rex (PvZH)
225px |strength = 4 |health = 6 |cost = 5 |set = Feast |rarity = |class = Beastly |tribe = History Pet Zombie |traits = Gravestone |ability = Dino-Roar: Heal your hero 1. If that card is gained, heal your hero 2 instead and another random Zombie gets + 1 / . If that card is conjured, heal your hero 2 instead and a random Plant gets - 1 / . |flavor text = Deep down in Hollow Earth, T-Rexes somehow evolve into mountable canines, yet still monstrous creatures.}} Z-Rex is a feast legendary history pet zombie card in Plants vs Zombies: Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 5 to play, has the Gravestone trait and its Dino-Roar ability heals the Zombie Hero for 2. If that card is drawn via gaining, the Zombie Hero will be healed 2 instead and another random Zombie will get + 1 / . If that card is drawn via conjuring, the Zombie Hero will be healed 2 instead and a random Plant will get - 1 / . Statistics *Class: Beastly *Tribes: History Pet Zombie *Ability: Dino-Roar: Heal your hero 1. If that card is gained, heal your hero 2 instead and another random Zombie gets + 1 / . If that card is conjured, heal your hero 2 instead and a random Plant gets - 1 / . *Set - Rarity: Feast - Legendary Strategies With Having a decent stats for a 5 -cost Zombie and the Gravestone trait, Z-Rex is almost guaranteed to survive when played in earlier turns. His Dino-Roar ability, however is not that significant when compared to other Zombies with the trait or with Nurse Gargantuar. The class Beastly has several cards that allow the gaining of other cards, such as Haunting Zombie and Cyborg Zombie and cards that allow the conjuring of other cards, such as Cheese Cutter and Cosmic Yeti. Since Z-Rex is in the pet tribe, you can use the Zombie in pet-based decks well. Immorticia, having access to Z-Rex and the Brainy cards, which has plenty of good card-drawing options like Fun-Dead Raiser and Triplication. In fact, Triplication works nicely with Z-Rex, as it heals your hero 6 and gives 3 random plant - 1 / . Against While the Gravestone trait may protect Z-Rex from removals such as Jumping Bean, Squash and Toadstool before revealed, it can also make the Zombie vulnerable to Grave Mistake, Gravebuster, and Blockbuster. After he is revealed, such removals can easily take care of Z-Rex. If you're playing against Immorticia, be cautious of massive card-drawing which can severely attack your Plants, buff your opponent's Zombies, and/or heal the Zombie Hero for a lot. Gallery TBA Trivia *This card's appearance is based on a [http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaur#T._Rex dinosaur with a same name in Plants vs. Zombies 2]. *Z-Rex is a pun between the letter "Z", being the first letter in "Zombie", and T-Rex, a dinosaur species, also known as Tyrannosaurus Rex. Category:Librarian Bird's Creations Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Zombie cards Category:Beastly cards Category:Pet cards Category:History cards